Distance
by AriandEzra
Summary: So I'll make sure to keep my distance.Say "I love you" when you're not listening.How long can we keep this up, up, up? Lucian. Please read and review!


**I know this is short, but I'm thinking about turning this into a multi-chaptered story. It has a pretty good lead. Tell me what you'd like me to do!**

**I just have a lot of feelings as of late; Chris has been shoved down my throat and I needed to write something to get it all out. I'm just imagining how Ian could've felt if Chris was at the table read.**

**Also, I have to say, I agree with everything Amelia89 (the author of In These Arms) puts in her rants. Every single thing.**

**This is fictional; nothing here is real, at least I don't think. If you don't like Lucian, don't read. Thank you! Reviews mean the world!**

* * *

_The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming._

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling,_

_Call it anything but love._

Filling up the pale white room were actors, each taking their seats. A heavy script was carried in each hand, bound by push pins so the pages wouldn't fall apart. Season three already, and _Pretty Little Liars_ was still going strong and getting better with each table read, despite –A's identity being revealed.

The sun shone through open room as Ian walked in. He yawned tiredly after being up late the night before with the company of a bottle of bourbon. It was a change from his usual scotch, but a good choice none the less. Why did he drink? Why had he been drinking continuously? A girl. That seemed to always be it.

With his eyes tinged red, Ian tucked his head into his Red Sox baseball cap, hoping no one would notice what disorder he was in. People were in their own little worlds as they came in one by one, then soon in pairs. Phones were in hand. Chatter buzzed. Ian was the only one remaining anti-social due to his hangover.

And amongst the murmurs, in walked Lucy. He looked up, hearing her bell-like laughter, ready to greet her with smile. But it looked like today would be a different routine. With her, she towed the mongrel-like Chris. He towered over her in a way that scared Ian.

Marlene came in laughing beside them, making Ian's heart sever the tiniest bit. There was only a reason he could be on set for a table read, besides it being his birthday.

Holly walked in next, giving her son, Finley, a quick goodbye and shoved her phone into her pocket. The older, but not too old, woman noticed his worn expression and whipped out her phone once more.

_Text from: Momma Bear_

**_What's eating at you, Rookie?_**

Ian looked up at her with tired blue eyes. Holly only sent back another text with a question mark, forcing Ian to text her back. He thought it'd be obvious by now.

_Text from: Rookie_

**_Look to your right._**

Holly's gaze shifted to spot Lucy, hanging onto Chris' arm. She grimaced in a way she hoped the young girl wouldn't notice and tapped the keys on the screen on her phone.

_Text from: Momma Bear_

**_Just wait it out…like I told you, he looks like bad news. _**

Holly had always been supportive of Lucy no matter what. The much tinier girl thought of her as a second mother and looked to her approval. Being the person she was, Holly defended Lucy with the hate she received about Chris, but couldn't help but believe half of it herself. When it came to matters of the heart, she understood where Ian was; the man hopelessly in love with his best friend. He wasn't the only one who Chris rubbed the wrong way.

Ian looked at her and shook his head just as Marlene called for everyone to take their seats.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

As the table read progressed, Ian cupped his hand around his neck. He was seated two places away from Lucy rather than being next to her; something almost suspicious about the whole matter.

He watched her with sad eyes, hoping she wouldn't see. Ian couldn't tell if she was truly happy or not, but who was he to judge? He wasn't the type to sit and point to Lucy on what a mistake she was making; he wasn't that courageous although most told him that was what his next move should be. Also, Ian didn't want to make Lucy unhappy, as much as it killed him.

The giggling brunette turned to Chris behind her and smiled just before the upcoming scene for her and Ian. Ian's eyes fluttered down to the typing on his script, taking a deep breath. It was much more nerve wracking with a man in the rom who could easily pummel him.

The lines ensued, Ian trying to speak with not as much passion. He almost sounded dead or monotone, which took most people in the room, besides Holly, by surprise. The usually chipper Ian sounded like dread and anger all mixed together. Once the scene was done, Ian bolted, saying he had to use the bathroom.

In the safety of a stall only a few moments later, he let out a few small tears, letting the salty drops drip down the sides of his face and onto his cheeks.

_And please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you understand._

After the table read, people milled about while Ian slipped out the room. He didn't want to see people fawning over the birthday boy. With quick goodbyes to those who were outside, he headed straight for the front doors of the building, only to be stopped by a small hand on his arm.

"What," Ian asked, knowing who was stopping him. Only one person had hands small enough.

"What's going on with you," Lucy asked. Her heart beat fast for an unknown reason, but that was beside the point. Ian's strange behavior of bolting and remaining quiet scared her. It wasn't like him to behave as such.

"Nothing, Lucy," he replied coldly. "Please…just go back to the birthday boy. I'm not worth your precious time." Hurt laced through his tone, making Lucy draw away. He hadn't even used her nickname.

Ian's breathing became quick and fast paced, hoping she wouldn't notice how far he was breaking. When she didn't reply back to him, Ian spun to face her. "I'm serious, Lucy. Everyone's fawning over him; you should be in there too."

"You are so worth my time." Lucy's voice broke as she turned quickly on her heel and went back into the reading room.

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have._

Feeling defeated, Lucy walked back into the room. Contrary to Ian's beliefs, nobody was fawning over Chris. In fact, the one person she thought would be making amicable conversation with him, Holly, was rushing out of the room.

"Holl, where you going," Lucy asked, still feeling heavy in her heart. It wasn't from guilt as a friend, but grief for much stronger feelings. Things with Ian had always been evidently tensed to their chemistry. Never in a million years did she think she'd have to fight feelings she wasn't sure she wanted or not.

"You hurt him, Goose," Holly said and kept walking ahead towards Ian's retreating figure. Lucy stood dejectedly, not knowing what she was supposed to do now. Save Ian? Or keep the deft relationship she had?

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

Ian wiped the tears in his eyes, ignoring Holly's please for him to slow down. At the moment, he was throwing caution to the wind. As he got into his car, he sent Holly a quick text saying that he really needed to get home. If she wanted to talk about how he felt and help, she could follow him there.

In his CD player was a Rascal Flatts CD, the first some being _Come Wake Me Up._ As the lyrics played on, Ian drove away with tears in his eyes. A text of confirmation came back from Holly. If that was so, he needed the moments in the car to let every cry and sob out.

"I love you," he said quietly, knowing Lucy couldn't hear him. "God damn it, I love you."

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long til we call this love, love, love?_


End file.
